


Home; Noren

by Baelinsh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, a very happy marriage life, marriage life, renjun is a chef
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baelinsh/pseuds/Baelinsh
Summary: hanya sedikit kisah tentang kehidupan Jeno.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Home; Noren

Home

a noren shortifc

baelinsh

* * *

Jeno tersenyum menatap sebuah mobil lain yang sudah terparkir di halaman ketika ia baru sampai di rumah. Ia keluar dari mobilnya kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah.

Bau manis vanilla bercampur bau tepung langsung menyambut kedatangan Jeno. Bau tersebut merebak mengisi ke sepenjuru rumah.

Ya rumah.

Tempat di mana kehangatan Jeno berada.

Awalnya ia hendak mengendap-endap untuk pergi ke dapur, mengganggu kegiatan penuh aroma tersebut, namun satu ketukan di bahunya membuat ia terkejut kemudian cepat menoleh ke belakang.

"Pulang cepat?"

Jeno terkekeh. Kini tampak Renjun yang tengah memasang celemek bertanya dengan kerutan di keningnya. Tangannya yang tampak basah menandakan ia baru saja keluar dari toilet.

Jeno tersenyum. Renjun suaminya sungguh menawan ketika memasak. Bukan berarti ingin mendiskreditkan pria ini hanya sebagai 'tukang masak' tapi sungguh, Renjun—selain dari profesinya yang memang seorang chef—begitu menawan ketika menggunakan apronnya.

"Kerjaan aku hari ini kelar duluan," jawab Jeno.

"Oh gitu," Renjun berjalan duluan meninggalkan suaminya menuju dapur. Jeno mengekor.

"Kakak udah pulang?"

Bersamaan dengan pertanyaan itu, badan Jeno langsung terlonjak senang ketika tiba-tiba dari arah dapur ada suara kecil yang berteriak girang memanggil namanya,

"Papa!"

Dan dengan begitulah Jeno memeluk putri kecilnya tersebut, bersamaan dengan ribuan ciuman kupu-kupu ia berikan ke pipi merah sang putri.

"Tadi neneknya mau ke kebun, makanya aku pulang cepat dari resto," Renjun berujar sambil mencuci tangannya. "Kebetulan kakak lagi mau makan kue, ya akhirnya dibuat deh. Kamu mau makan kue juga? Biar sekalian,"

Jeno berjalan menuju suaminya sambil menggendong anaknya. Ia mencuri kecupan di bibir Renjun kemudian berucap.

"Boleh. Terima kasih, Sayang,"

Renjun terkekeh memukul pelan perut sang suami geli. “ganti baju dulu,” suruhnya. “kita sama-sama buat kue hari ini,”

Jeno tersenyum lebar senang. Ia menurunkan gendongan putrinya, mengusap kepala sang anak sayang, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar, mengganti pakainnya kilat.

Ia bergabung tak lama kemudian. Memeluk anaknya lagi kemudian mencium pipi suaminya sebelum tertawa kembali karena mukanya yang dilempar tepung oleh suaminya.

Ya, hidup Jeno begitu bahagia.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo it's my first noren au :" hope u like it yaa
> 
> kindly leave a kudos or comment, thank you^^
> 
> -baelinsh


End file.
